Thornkit's Tale
by CrystalFox44
Summary: Thornkit is destined to become one of the most memorable leaders of ThunderClan, but as a young kit, his mother hates him. Visited secretly by both cats of StarClan and the Dark Forest, who will he be loyal to and what like of leader will he become?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm accepting OC cats for this series. I may change up your character a bit to fit the story, though (rouges, kittypets, new kits, etc). Please give me their name, gender, a description of what they look like, and (optional) their personality. EXAMPLE: Blazestar, Male, Dark red tabby tom with yellow eyes, Proud and Sarcastic. Also, new chapters will be coming out every one or two weeks (depending on how much homework I have).**

 **CATS AND CLANS:**

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader: **Blazestar-** Dark red tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: **Ambereye-** Pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cats: **Berryleaf-** Small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Morningshine-** Yellow eyed she-cat with brown and white fur

Warriors:

 **Applefoot-** Brown tabby tom with white underbelly and paws

 **Halftail-** Black and white tom with half a tail

 **Crowflight-** Black tom with white underbelly and paws

 **Redclaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Breezewillow-** Gentle, pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Mouseleap-** Long legged brown tabby tom

 **Grasspelt-** Grey tabby tom

 **Snakefang-** Dark gray and white tabby tom

 **Petalclaw-** Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Mossfall-** Ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws

 **Flutterflight (Apprentice: Rainpaw)-** Silver and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Hornclaw (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)-** Large, dark gray tabby tom

 **Burrowtail (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)-** Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

 **Cloudpaw-** White tom with blue eyes

 **Dawnpaw-** Brown and white she-cat

 **Rainpaw-** Pale gray tabby she-cat

Queens and Kits:

 **Fernheart (Mate: Mouseleap)-** Black and white tabby she-cat

 **Kits-** Hollykit

 **Falcontail (Mate: Deceased/Dead)-** Dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Kits-** Greykit, Thornkit

Elders:

 **Brightstorm-** White she-cat with brown patches

 **Hazelfur-** Pale brown she-cat

 **Riverclan:**

Leader: **Featherstar-** Silver tabby she-cat

Deputy: **Orangepatch (Apprentice: Bloompaw)-** White tom with ginger patches of fur

Medicine Cat: **Nightfoot-** White tom with black paws and tail

Warriors:

 **Dustheart (Apprentice: Badgerpaw)-** Pale brown tabby tom

 **Greystorm (Apprentice: Ivypaw)-** Grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Pebblefoot-** Ginger tabby she-cat

 **Adderfang-** White tom with brown patches of fur

 **Hawkpelt-** Dark gray tabby tom with white paws

 **Rosefur (Apprentice: Mudpaw)-** Golden she-cat with green eyes

 **Owltail (Apprentice: Sandpaw)-** Pale gray tabby tom

 **Woodpelt-** Dark brown tabby tom

 **Rockfern-** Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

 **Sandpaw-** Pale ginger she-cat

 **Bloompaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Badgerpaw-** Black and white tom that looks like a badger

 **Ivypaw-** Silver tabby she-cat

 **Mudpaw-** Brown tom with green eyes

Queens and Kits:

 **Silverflame (Mate: Owltail)-** Silver and white she-cat

 **Kits: Frostkit, Blackkit**

 **Reedripple (Mate: Hawkpelt)-** Black and white she-cat

 **Kits: Minnowkit, Puddlekit**

Elders:

 **Silvercloud-** Grey and white she-cat

 **Whitetail-** Pale gray tabby tom

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader: **Froststar-** Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: **Smoketail-** Dark gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Wolfwhisker-** White tom with patches of gray

Warriors:

 **Cloudclaw-** White tom with blue eyes

 **Sharptail-** Grey tabby tom

 **Specklefur-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Whitetail-** Black tom with white underbelly and tail

 **Spiderclaw-** Dark tabby tom with long claws

 **Sunheart-** Golden tabby she-cat

 **Snowfern-** Fluffy, white she-cat

 **Runningfoot (Apprentice: Stormpaw)-** Long-legged, brown tom

 **Sorrelshine (Apprentice: Rosepaw)-** Brown and white tabby she-cat

 **Beefang (Apprentice: Flamepaw)-** Ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

 **Flamepaw-** Dark ginger tom

 **Rosepaw-** Pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Stormpaw-** Black and white tom

Queens and Kits:

 **Icepool (Mate: Runningfoot)-** Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Kits: Berrykit, Deerkit, Hazelkit, Flintkit**

Elders:

 **Ferretstorm-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Windclan:**

Leader: **Rabbitstar-** Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Acornfur-** Brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Willowpool-** White and gray she-cat

Warriors:

 **Seedstripe-** Black and white tom

 **Sunpelt-** Yellow and white tabby tom

 **Rockfang-** Dark gray tom

 **Fernwing-** Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

 **Eagleheart-** Golden tabby tom with green eyes

 **Mapleheart-** Dappled she-cat

 **Cindertail-** Grey tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

 **Nightpaw-** Black tom with blue eyes

 **Mintpaw-** White she-cat with patches of gray

 **Leafpaw-** White and brown she-cat

 **Goldpaw-** Golden tabby tom

Queens and Kits:

 **Daisywing (Mate: Rockfang)-** White and brown tabby she-cat

 **Kits: Squirrelkit, Sparrowkit, Sandkit**

Elders:

 **Nightsong-** Black and white tabby tom


	2. Chapter 2

_Ow!_ Feeling a hard jab in his stomach, Thornkit awoke to his sister squirming in her sleep.

"Graykit, stop kicking" growled Thornkit, prodding Graykit's flank

"Don't disturb her Thornkit," murmured Falcontail, her head looking a lighter shade of brown than it normally is from the moonlight. Pushing him out of the nest, she wrapped her tail around Graykit again and fell asleep

Sighing, Thornkit walked to the other corner of the nursery, passing Fernheart and Hollykit. In the tight little corner, Thornkit scooped together a bit moss and tried to sleep.

 _How come Graykit is so 'special'?_ Thought Thornkit to himself. It was rare for his mother to groom or fuss over him, let alone even praise him. Resting his head on his paws, he eventually fell asleep.

Blinking, he found himself in a forest. It glittered and sparkled like stars in the sky. _Stars._ Could this be-?

"Hello, Thornkit."

Startled, Thornkit whipped around and saw a blue-gray cat walking towards him. "Um, hello," mumbled Thornkit, bowing his head respectfully towards the cat. He had no idea what to say or how to act in front of a Starclan cat.

The blue cat smiled, "No need to be so formal. We Starclan cats don't expect you to do that." She rested her tail tip on his shoulder.

"A-Are you Bluestar? Or from Thunderclan by any chance?" asked Thornkit, curious but still a bit shy.

"No, I'm not Bluestar, but I'm a bit surprised that you don't recognize me." purred the blue cat in amusement "And yes, I'm a Thunderclan cat."

Thornkit nodded, getting a bit bolder. _This is a pretty lighthearted cat. Nothing like the StarClan cats I'd ever imagined!_ "Well, who are you then? If your Thunderclan, I should recognize you, right? Like you said."

The blue cat just smiled. "I think that would best be saved for another night."

Mist swirled around Thornkit and the blue cat, clouding his vision. The next thing he knew, Thornkit was back in his uncomfortable makeshift nest.


End file.
